


may 27th

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova’s 17th birthday
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	may 27th

**Author's Note:**

> since today is nova’s birthday, i whipped up this quick fic for it. ngl it was a bit of a struggle jumping back into renegades fics after obsessing over she-ra for like the past two weeks or so but i couldn’t not write something. also it’s a mess, so i’m sorry about that

May 27th was just another day to Nova. While yes, it was her birthday, she never did anything special for it and didn’t see much point in starting now.

The last time she had celebrated her birthday was eleven years ago—when her parents were still alive—and even then, it still wasn’t much of a celebration. After she was taken in by Ace, birthdays became an obsolete thing. Even as she grew older and more independent, she still didn’t quite understand all the excitement over birthdays and saw them merely as a marker for the passage of time.

When Adrian asked her if she was going to do anything to celebrate her seventeenth birthday, she ended up faltering for a few seconds before saying no, why would she? Adrian just shrugged and a few minutes later, they ended up making plans for her to come over to his house, have dinner with his family, and then maybe they’d watch a movie together. It was something simple and Adrian even promised not to bring up her birthday in front of his family.

So when Nova and Adrian pulled up to his house, it was a bit of a surprise to see that they weren’t the only car parked there—not counting Hugh and Simon’s, of course. It came as even more of a surprise when she stepped into the living room and was greeted with a banner that read,  _ HAPPY BIRTHDAY _ , strung up on the wall opposite. Tied to the ends of it were a few balloons.

“Please tell me this is all,” she said, shifting her gaze to Adrian’s. He met her stare, expression almost apologetic.

“Trust me,” Adrian replied, “this is nothing compared to what Ruby and Oscar had originally planned.” He paused for a second, then added, “Which, by the way, you can thank me for talking them out of it.”

Nova rolled her eyes, a small grin playing at her lips. She started to reply, but stopped short as they stepped into the kitchen. Her attention was first caught by Ruby, Danna, Oscar, and Narcissa; all of whom were gathered around the bar. Next, she noticed the cake that sat on the counter across from them. On it, “Happy birthday, Nova!” was written in a swirly font and the sides were covered in sprinkles. Third, she heard the muffled sound of Hugh and Simon’s low voices coming from the other room. 

A small part of her was relieved to see that the kitchen lacked decorations.

Nova stepped further into the room and greeted everyone. As she fell into conversation with Ruby and Adrian, any ounce of annoyance she had felt earlier slowly slipping away.

Max soon entered the kitchen, Hugh and Simon following not long after him. Now that everyone was in the same room, Oscar declared it was time to cut the cake. A few of them rolled their eyes, though no one objected.

Simon grabbed a few plates and some silverware, while Hugh got out a knife and opened the cake. Nova was given the first slice and she thanked him as she took a seat at the bar. Adrian sat down next to her a few seconds later, carrying a plate.

Hugh slipped away while everyone was still eating their cake, saying something to Simon that Nova couldn’t quite make out. Simon only nodded in response. Once everyone was finished eating, Simon collected their plates and deposited them in the dishwasher.

Nova turned to face Adrian and let out a small laugh when she saw the small sprinkle stuck to the corner of his mouth.

“Hold on,” she said, leaning towards him. As she lifted her hand to his cheek, she was reminded of their first (unofficial) date at Cosmopolis Park, which she felt like had been ages ago. “You have something  _ riiiiight _ ,”—she brushed her thumb against the corner of his mouth; when she pulled her hand away, the sprinkle sat on the pad of her thumb—“here.” She popped the sprinkle into her mouth, a teasing glint in her eyes.

Though Adrian rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips quirked into a small smile.

Just as Adrian started to reply, Hugh called everyone out to the backyard, saying that the fire pit was ready for smores. Nova and Adrian were the last out of the kitchen. By the time they stepped outside, Max had already started roasting a marshmallow.

Adrian took a seat on the patio swing and Nova sat down next to him, pressing against his side. She leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, lips brushing a kiss to the top of her head. A feeling of comfort and contentment settled over her. Her heart was full of love as she gazed upon all of her friends.

While this may not have been how she had initially planned to spend her evening, she wouldn’t trade it for anything. As the night wore on, she realized that maybe celebrating her birthday wasn’t so bad after all. It felt...nice, in a sense.

“Nova?” Adrian said, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Hmm?” she replied, tilting her chin towards him. She shifted her gaze to his, eyes searching his.

He grinned at her, smile so bright that she could  _ just _ make out his dimples. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
